Transformers Animated: Robots in Disguise
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Después de la derrota de Megatron, Optimus y los autobots ahora deben enfrentarse a los remanentes Decepticos. Se acercan tiempos de cambio para Autobot y Decepticons y ambos bandos deberán lidiar con las consecuencias. (El primer capitulo a sido modificado para agregar mas material y mejorar algunas cosas)


_Este Fic tiene como única finalidad el entretener y de ninguna manera hacer alguna clase de ganancia monetaria. Todos los personajes y el Universo Transformers pertenecen a Hasbro._

_**Información sobre el Fic:** La historia sigue a Optimus y su equipo además de otros Autobots después del último capítulo de la serie, estoy intentando ser fiel lo más que pueda a la continuidad de la serie asi que si me equivoco por favor señálenlo en los Comentarios._

**_Diseño de Ravage por Grinwise en DeviantART: TFA-Ravage-158879070_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Decepticon Threat Part1: <strong>

**Soundwave Superior, Autobots Inferior**

* * *

><p><strong>[Detroit]<strong>

Mi nombre es Optimus Prime, líder de los autobot estacionados en la Tierra y fui testigo de algunas de las cosas más inesperadas y asombrosas que alguna vez me haya atrevido a imaginar y algunas que ni siquiera imagine sucederían.

Para empezar nunca pensé que terminaría considerando a un planeta lleno de seres orgánicos mi hogar, pero aquí estoy. La tierra se convirtió en mi hogar y mis autobots y yo la hemos defendido de cualquier amenaza, ya sea Decepticon o local.

Nunca Imagine que un soldado destituido como yo, que fue recluido a tareas de mantenimiento de puentes espaciales algún día se convertiría en aquel que derroto a Megatron, nunca pensé que la guerra llegaría a un final y nunca pensé que seriamos nosotros, un grupo de robots de mantenimiento quienes lo lograran.

Durante mis años en la…

-¡Prime! ¡Oye Prime, tenemos un transmisión de Cybertron, será mejor que venga jefe!- Optimus suspira y gruñe molesto al ser nuevamente interrumpido en medio de una actualización de su bitácora.

-Ya voy Bumblebee- responde el Prime levantándose del escritorio de su habitación y saliendo para encontrarse con sus compañeros en la sala común.

Ratchet está en los controles de los monitores intentando aclarar la señal entrante, Bulkhead, Bumblebee y Sari pasan algo de tiempo en sus juegos de video junto con el nuevo miembro del equipo Prime Ironhide, Jazz espera junto al monitor principal a que Rathet termine con su trabajo.

-Jazz- saluda Optimus acercándose al autobot plateado que mira sobre su hombro y sonríe amistosamente.

-¿Qué tal OP? Parece que alguien en Cybertron intenta hacer contacto- informa Jazz regresando su atención a la pantalla.

-No hemos tenido una transmisión desde hace dos decaciclos- declara Optimus alzando una ceja.

-Sea lo que sea parece importante la decodificación de la señal indica que la Guardia de Elite es el responsable- explica Jazz.

-Puede que sea Sentinel con noticias de Ultra Magnus- comenta el Prime.

-Creo que ya lo tengo- Declara Ratchet finalmente terminando con la transmisión que entra sin ningún problema en los monitores.

-Optimus- exclama Sentinel que parece algo molesto.

-Sentinel ¿Alguna razón para esta llamada?- pregunta el Prime.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso el héroes de Cybertron necesita más misiones para llevarse la gloria?- Optimus rueda los ópticos ante el comentario de Sentinel y se cruza de brazos.

-No Sentinel, pero han pasado ya dos decaciclos desde la última transmisión que recibimos de Cybertron, supuse que sería algo importante- exclama Optimus.

-Bueno, resulta que no necesitamos que nos salves de todo Optimus- Asegura Sentinel.

-Sentinel, si tienes algo importante que decir, agradecería que lo hicieras ya- Sentinel gruñe por lo bajo antes de responder.

-El concejo quiere enviar un agente de inteligencia a la tierra para que sirva en tu escuadra, naturalmente pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo, los agentes de inteligencia siempre son un estorbo a la hora de la acción- Pese a que Optimus desaprueba sus expresiones, en parte los primes comparten una opinión similar, en ocasiones los agentes de inteligencian tienden a obstruir con las operaciones de campo.

-¿Quién es este agente?- pregunta Optimus.

-Creo que algunos en tu equipo ya están familiarizados con este agente- exclama Sentinel desplegando la imagen de Arcee en la pantalla.

-¿Arcee?- exclama Ratchet incrédulo.

-Si, la agente Arcee está siendo reintegrada al servicio, pero como el Departamento de Inteligencia es un caos después del incidente de Shockwave…- Sentinel hace una pausa y aclara su garganta -… la agente Arcee será enviada a la tierra para hacer su servicio con ustedes, fueron ordenes de Perceptor-

-¿Cuándo llegara la Agente Arcee a la Tierra?- pregunta Optimus.

-En unos pocos ciclos, así que será mejor que estén listos robots haraganes- Sentinel corta la transmisión y deja a Optimus y a Ratcet bastante sorprendido.

-Bueno ya escucharon, debemos ir a recibir a la agente Arcee- declara Optimus, Bumblebee deja salir un quejido molesto por tener que dejar su partida de juegos.

Powell observa como la transmisión autobot termina y su expresión no cambia de su indiferencia, lo que los autobots hagan no es de su incumbencia y aunque son molestos suelen mantenerse alejados de sus asuntos.

-El Momento a llegado, perfecto para anunciar el alzamiento de los Decepticons, los autobots deven ser destruidos- declara la imponente y fría voz de Soundwave cuyo rostro es reproducido en la enorme pantalla a espaldas de Powell.

-No creo que eso sea la mejor de la ideas- responde Powel acomodándose en su silla despreocupadamente.

-Tu insolencia es encontrada irritante, tú obedecerás mis órdenes humano- exclama Soundwave.

La grabadora en el escritorio de Powell se transforma en un juguete Soundwave color purpura obscuro y la bocina en una esquina de la oficina se trasforma en uno rojo.

-Tú obedecerás o serás exterminado- exclama Soundwave en la pantalla, el pequeño robot morado hace girar la silla de Powell para que este encare la imagen de Soundwave.

-El trato era que te daba un cuerpo y a cambio tenía tu tecnología- proclama el atemorizado empresario.

-Las circunstancias requieren de un nuevo arreglo, Tu obedecerás o serás eliminado- El pequeño robot rojo transforma sus manos en dos taladros electrificados y el morado en dos enormes mazos.

-Yo… yo acepto- responde Powell.

-Cuando la nave autobots aterrice es cuando atacaremos, tomaremos la nave y la usaremos para atacar a los inferiores autobots en su planeta y liberar a Megatron- exclama Soundwave cortando la transmisión, Los dos robots pequeños se alejan un poco de Powel para darle espacio y que comience los preparativos.

Los autobots esperan la llegada de la nave autobot en la plaza de la ciudad, una multitud observa desde una distancia segura establecida por el Capitan Fanzone y la fuerza de policía.

-Ratchet, te noto algo inquieto- observa Optimus notando como el medico no deja moverse y observar a todas direcciones.

-No es nada chico…- responde Ratchet pero no logra convencer al Prime que le mira poco convencido -… *Suspiro* es solo que estoy algo nervioso, esa chica no ha visto acción desde las grandes guerras, su cuerpo puede haber pasado por mucho, pero su mente…- Ratchet se detiene incapaz de saber cómo continuar.

-Tranquilo Ratchet, ya no hay muchos Decepticons libres de los que preocuparnos, por ahora será mejor concentrarnos en hacer sentir en casa a nuestra nueva compañera- declara Optimus logrando calmar las ansias del médico.

En las cercanías la seeker Slipstream observa a los autobots y humanos debajo que esperan impacientes la llegada de la nave autobot. Laserbeak aterriza en el hombro de la femme que solo lo aleja con un bruco movimiento de su brazo.

-Pajarraco infernal, la última vez dejaste tus fluidos en mi- reclama la femme que solo consigue que el ave robot grazne.

-Slipstream, aquí Soundwave- exclama el Decepticon por la señal que utiliza para transmitir en secreto.

-Sí, sí, aquí estoy ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- responde la femme frunciendo el ceño, su alianza con Soundwave es por pura necesidad, en tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas.

-Prepara el ataque contra los autobots y mantenlos lejos de la nave, Ravage y Buzzsaw están en posición- ordena el Decepticon.

-No estoy segura de este plan, es más estoy casi completamente segura que todo esto saldrá mal de alguna manera- declara la femme pero Soudnwave solo la ignora.

-Llevaras a cabo la fase Uno cuando la nave aterrice y el contacto autobot baje, no será ignorada cualquier posibilidad de fracaso- la transmisión se corta y la femme gruñe y maldice por lo bajo, Laserbeak vuelve a intentar colocarse en el hombro de la femme pero esta le apunta con sus armas.

-Solo rétame pajarraco, dame una excusa- Laserbeak grazna y se marcha para unirse con los suyos para el combate.

La nave autobot rompe las nubes en su descenso, Optimus y su equipo observan como desciende, el tamaño de la nave es mucho menos que el de la Guardia de Elite u Omega Supreme ya que solo transporta a un pasajero.

Slipstream sonríe para sí misma y se transforma para subir hasta donde las nubes cubran su presencia. Cuando la nave aterriza los autobots se acercan un poco esperando a que la plataforma del vehículo espacial se abra.

De la nave desciende la autobot de chasis rosa que parece algo desconcertada por la cantidad de humanos que rodean la nave detrás de las barreras policiales. Optimus notando la inseguridad de la femme se acerca y ofrece su mano en un saludo amistoso.

-Bienvenida a la tierra Agente Arcee- Saluda el Prime y la femme acepta su mano en un apretón corto.

-Es un honor Optimus Prime- responde Arcee que después de terminar el saludo se acerca al resto del grupo de Autobots.

-¿Cómo estas Arcee?- saludo Ratchet algo nervioso, Arcee sonríe y sin pensarlo le entrega un abraso al médico que se sorprende pero regresa el abraso amistoso.

-No tengo mucho de que quejarme…- comienza la femme separándose del médico y encarando al resto del equipo Prime -…pero la Inteligencia Autobot ha estado muy reacia a dejarme regresar al campo, logre convencerlos pero creo que aún no están seguros sobre mi…-

-No te preocupes niña, solo necesitan ver de lo que estas hecha- asegura Ratchet dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a la femme.

-Espero que su estadía en la tierra sea de su agrado Agente Arcee, desde la captura de Megatron ya no hay demasiada actividad Decepticon, así que no creo que haya algún problema- Declara Optimus pero antes de que Arcee pueda decir algo mas o presentarse al resto del equipo el sonido de propulsores jet llaman la atención de los autobots y de los humanos que miran con horror al jet desconocido caer en picada.

-Parece que los Decepticons no te escucharon- exclama Jazz.

Slipstream dispara sus cañones laser contra los autobots que se ven obligados a alejarse de la nave, Optimus desenfunda su hacha pero es rápidamente atacado por Laserbeak que dispara contra el autobot de espaldas.

-Autobots, protejan a los humanos- ordena Optimus levantándose y lanzando su gancho contra el ave mecánica pero otra aparece esta de color dorado y blanco y corta el cable del gancho.

-¿Ahora hay dos de esas cosas?- pregunta Sari observando a las dos aves mecánicas posarse sobre la nave, Slipstream se transforma y aterriza poniéndose entre los autobots y el vehículo espacial.

-Si no les molesta Autotontos, me llevare su nave- exclama la femme apuntando contra los autobots y sonriendo victoriosa.

-Ríndete Slipstream y dinos donde se oculta Soundwave- Ordena Optimus toman una posición de pelea.

-¿En serio crees que me voy a rendir ante un insecto como tú? ¡HA!- Slipstream toma algo de altura solo despegándose algunos metros del suelo antes de activar su cañón sónico idéntico al de Starscream y atacar a los autobots.

La explosión lanza a los autobots lejos, la multitud se dispersa alejándose de la batalla. Bumblebe intenta usar sus aguijones contra la femme decepticon pero esta los esquiva fácilmente y usa sus cañones contra el autobot amarillo que apenas logra esquivar el ataque.

-Olvide cuanto odio pelear contra los Decepticons- exclama Bumblebee tomando cobertura detrás de un autobús abandonado.

-¡Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, preparen la nave!- Ordena Slipstream a los dos Robots aéreos que obedecen y entran en la nave.

Ratchet se recupera del golpe y se percata que Arcee a desaparecido, el medico busca en todas direcciones y cuando por fin encuentra a la femme rosa sus ópticos se llenan de terror, en algún momento durante la confucion Arcee logro escabullirse hasta el techo de la nave y ahora con sus dos sables de energía la femme se dispone a atacar a Slipstream por la espalda.

-Esto es más fácil que…-

-¡Hey!- Slipstrem se da la vuelta solo para recibir una patada en el rostro y un sable de energía ensartado en su hombro.

La Decepticon suelta un grito de dolor y su cañón sónico se activa por reflejo disparando contra cualquier cosa que este frente a ella. Arcee usa su otro sable esta vez en la pierna derecha de la femme logrando que Slipstream se arrodille por el dolor.

-Lo siento mucho, pero estas arrestada- Declara Arcee preparando unas esposas de estasis pero antes de poder colocarle las esposas a la decepticon Buzzsaw sale de la nave y le dispara haciéndola retroceder.

Slisptream saca los sables de energía de su hombro y pierna y los lanza lejos antes de ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad y transformare marchándose junto con la nave que toma vuelo. Arcee se recupera del golpe del arma de Buzzsaw que daño un poco su hombro.

-¡Valla eso fue asombroso!- exclama Sari acercándose a la femme que sonríe tímidamente.

-Sin mencionar innecesariamente peligroso- agrega Ratchet que comienza a examinar los daños de Arcee.

-A ustedes los Bots de la vieja escuela sí que les enseñaban a combatir- comenta Ironhide.

-Eran otros tiempos, ahora trabajamos en equipos- responde Ratchet lanzándole una mirada a Ironhide que se queda callado.

-Tranquilo Ratchet, no soy una Sparkling y no es la primera vez que recibo daños en el campo de batalla- exclama Arcee y Ratchet solo suspira terminado de reparar lo mejor posible el hombro de la femme.

-Lo sé, pero ya estoy viejo para que me des esos sustos- responde Ratchet.

-Y para otras cosas como…- agrega Bumblebee que recibe un golpe en la nuca por parte de Jazz.

-Sera mejor encontrar a Slipstream y Soundwave, son los últimos Decepticons en la tierra- exclama Optimus.

-Y esos fenómenos que tiene consigo- agrega Sari.

-¡Hey muchachos!- exclama Bulkhead que recibe una mirada extraña de Arcee y un ceño fruncido de Sari -…y… ¿chicas?- corrige el enorme autobot.

-¿Qué sucede Bulkhead?- pregunta Optimus acercándose.

-Creo que esto se le cayó a uno de esos pájaros de Soundwave- responde el enorme mech entregándole un placa de metal a Ratchet que la inspecciona con su lente de aumento.

-Tiene una Inscripción, Propiedad de Industrias Powell- anuncia el medico.

-¿Qué es un Powell?- pregunta Arcee.

-Es una rata traicionera y escurridiza- responde Sari con veneno en sus palabras.

-Sera mejor echar un vistazo, hasta donde sabemos Powell podría ser una víctima de Soundwave- exclama Optimus transformándose y su equipo hace lo mismo, Sari sube en Bumblebee y la única que aún no está lista resulta ser Arcee.

-¿Qué sucede niña? Necesitas transformarte para no llamar demasiado la atención de los humanos- exclama Ratchet en su forma de Ambulancia.

-Bueno yo… escogí una forma alterna de los registros de la guardia de elite pero…- Arcee masajea su cuello algo apenada pues en el momento de seleccionar su forma alterna todo parecía bien pero ahora piensa que es muy vistosa.

-Vamos no puede ser peor que la de Bumblebee- declara Ironhide en una forma similar a la de Sentinel pero careciendo de la parrilla de este.

-¡Oye!- responde el autobot amarillo.

-Bien, supongo que no esta tan mal- con esas palabras Arcee toma su forma alterna, un vehículo deportivo rosado con franjas blancas (Porsche Carrera GT)

-Valla ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener una forma alterna como esa?- pregunta Bumblebee batante impresionado.

-*Suspiro* No hay tiempo para eso ahora mismo Bumblebee, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- responde Optimus guiando a su equipo por las calles de Detroit.

En las Montañas a las afueras de la ciudad Soundwave inspecciona la nave autobot con ayuda de Laserbeak y Buzzsaw. Slipstream observa desde una esquina en la mina de carbón que utilizan como escondite.

-¿No querías marcharte de inmediato? Ya sabes, para rescatar a Megatron y todas esas tonterías- pregunta la femme acercándose y apartando de su camino a Buzzsaw.

-El actuar de manera poco precavida resultaría en nuestra derrota, la nave debe ser mejorada utilizando los fragmentos de la AllSpark que encontramos- responde Soundwave ofreciendo su brazo a Laserbeack que llega con un enorme fragmento de AllSpark en su pico.

-¡La mitad de esos fragmentos que usaste eran míos! No tenías derecho a usarlos- reclama la femme bastante molesta.

-Nuestra asociación me coloca en el papel de líder, por lo tanto no estoy obligado a consultar mis decisiones contigo- responde Soundwave y Slipstream maldice por lo bajo y sale muy molesta de la mina.

Soundwave está a punto de colocar el fragmento de la AllSpark en el núcleo de la nave cuando las alarmas que coloco en las oficinas de Powell y decide echar un vistazo por medio de las cámaras de seguridad.

Powell está fuera de su edificio intentando que los autobots se marchen y Soundwave puede verlo todo desde las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad en los semáforos.

-Por última vez, mi compañía no tiene nada que ver con ningún Decepticon y aun si lo fuera estas son solo pruebas circunstanciales, pudieron robar uno de mis cargamentos- exclama Powell cruzándose de brazos ante las pruebas que Optimus trajo.

-¡No mientas Powell! Siempre has sido una rata, dinos donde esta Soundwave, tú fuiste quien lo reconstruyo la primera vez- exige Sari bastante molesta, un sentimiento que el empresario sirmpe logra sacar en ella.

-Los problemas en el diseño de tu padre no son mi culpa niña- responde Powell, Sari está a punto de entregarle su puño en el rostro a Powel cuando Arcee interviene colocando la palma de su mano entre ambos.

-La violencia no siempre es la respuesta- exclama la femme sonriéndole a la adolecente que respira hondo intentando calmarse.

-Escucha a tu amiga robot niña, parece la más sensata de todos ustedes- exclama Powell, Sari se limita a gruñir y rechinar los dientes molesta pero intentando contener su ira.

-No estamos aquí para jugar ningún juego Sr. Powell, Soundwave es muy peligrosos y ahora parece estar aliado con otro Decepticon y capturo una nave Autobot, no sabemos que planee pero podría ser muy malo para todos…- Powell está a punto de responder a Optimus cuando este agrega una última parte -…humanos y autobots por igual-

-Bueno…- Powell masajea su cuello algo nervioso- …no puedo decir que sea responsable y no estoy admitiendo nada, pero si algún Decepticon quisiera ocultarse lo aria en las montañas a las afueras de la ciudad- exclama Powell que comienza a sudar.

Optimus está por decir algo cuando de lo alto de la torre saltan por una ventana los dos bots de Soundwave y aterrizan en el suelo de pie, Powell se cubre detrás de Sari que resulta ser la más cercana.

La pantalla gigante del edificio de Powel se enciende mostrando la imagen de Soundwave –Portel C. Powell, tus servicios no son requeridos y por ello tu terminación es inmediata. Rumble, Frenzy, eliminen al humano- ordena el Decepticon terminando la transmisión.

Rumble el Soundwave miniatura morado usa sus mazos para provocar un temblor que hace perder el equilibrio a los autobots más grandes, Optimus, Bulkhead, Ironhide y Ratchet pero afecta menos a Arcee y Jazz y prácticamente no hace nada a Bumblebee siendo el más pequeño.

-¡No dejen que me atrapen!- implora Powell.

Sari gruñe pero cuando Freanzy el Soundwave miniatura rojo intenta atacar con sus taladros ella usa un campo de energía para protegerse ella y a Powell. Jazz intenta atacar a Rumble pero este es más pequeño y puede esquivar sus ataques.

Bumblebee utiliza sus aguijones para atacar a Freanzy que taladra el campo de energía de Sari y logra lanzar al Soundwave miniatura rojo contra la calle. Optimus y el resto del equipo finalmente se recuperan y le dan apoyo a sus compañeros.

-¡Oye enano!- exclama Ironhide llamando la atención de Rumble que recibe una patada de Irondie y cae cerca de su compañero Frenzy.

Ambos robots miniatura se recuperan y después de intercambiar mirada deciden huir por lo callejones, los autobot intentan seguirlos pero el tamaño de Rumble y Frenzy les permite escapar por las áreas más estrechas de los callejones.

Optimus gruñe molesto pero decide que será mejor encargarse del problema de Soundwave primero. El prime se acerca a Powell que arregla su saco y corbata.

-Sera mejor que nos diga donde esta Soundwave- exclama Optimus.

-¿Y porque haría algo así?- pregunta el empresario.

-Porque ahora usted también es un blanco y si no me dice lo que quiero lo dejare solo para que esos dos decepticons regresen- responde Optimus y el empresario comienza a sudar bastante nervioso.

-El solo pide que envié camiones con material a las afueras de la ciudad, no sé nada más, me prometió tecnología avanzada- explica Powell.

-Hay demasiadas montañas a las afueras sin mencionar minas, tardaríamos demasiado buscando- exclama Ratchet.

-Parase que necesitan direcciones Autotontos- Optimus y los autobot toman posiciones de batalla para encarar a al seeker que desciende hasta estar frente a ellos.

-Tranquilos Boy scouts, les propongo algo- exclama la femme sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué es lo que propones eh…- Optimus esta inseguro de cómo llamar a al femme que notando esto solo rueda los ópticos y se cruza de brazos.

-Es Slipstream Autotonto, y les entregare a Soundwave- responde la femme.

-¿No se supone que están trabajando juntos? No me gusta esto muchacho- comenta Ratchet.

-Dudo que algo te agrade anciano y les entregare a Soundwave porque ya me arte de él y a cambio quiero amnistía- responde Slipstream sonriendo.

-¿Amnistía? ¿Para un Decepticon?- contesta el prime bastante sorprendido.

-Si autotonto ¿No escuchas bien? Quiero trabajar para ustedes - menciona la femme ganando algo de simpatía del prime que suspira y decide aceptar los términos de Slipstream.

-De acuerdo, primeo guíanos a Soundwave y nos ayudara a derrotarlo y luego veremos el asunto de la amnistía- responde Optimus y Slipstream relaja su pose antes de transformarse en jet y sobrevolar sobre los autobotos en círculos.

-Síganme Autotontos y no se queden atrás- ordena la femme tomando rumbo hacia la guarida de Soundwave.

-Autoton… digo ¡Autobtos transfórmense y avancen!- anuncia Optimus transformándose.

-Sr. Powell será mejor que se quede ne su oficina, Ironhide quédate y mantén a salvo al Sr. Powell si te necesitamos enviare un mensaje- ordena Optimus y Ironhide asiente.

A las afueras de la ciudad Optimus encabeza a sus autobot que siguen lo mejor que pueden al jet que guía su camino, finalmente Slipstream se transforma y aterriza esperando a que Optimus y su equipo llegue.

-Slipstream- exclama Optimus para llamar a la femme que le daba la espalda hasta ese momento.

-Es aquí boy scout- responde Slipstream señalando la entrada a una cueva de carbón.

-Está bien, Nos separaremos en equipos, Bulkhead lleva a Sari y Bumblebee, Jazz acompaña a Ratchet y Arcee, Slipstream tu vienes conmigo- indica el Prime preparándose para entrar en la mina.

-¿Qué pasa Boy Scout? Quieres pasar algo de tiempo en privado conmigo- se burla la femme y Optimus se gira bastante avergonzado por la declaración de la femme que sonríe divertida.

-Solo entra Slipstream, si es que quieres trabajar con nosotros- replica el autobot, la seeker rueda los ópticos y entra primero seguida por Optimus.

Algunos minutos de caminar a siegas Optimus decide confrontar a la femme por algo de información. Slipstream sigue caminando sin importarle la dirección que tome.

-Slipstream ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta el prime deteniéndose, Slipstream se gira y se encoje de hombros.

-No lo sé, pensé que conocías el camino- responde Slipstream, Optimus se da una palmada en la frente y dejar que sus ventiladores enfríen su procesador.

-Se supone que tú me estés guiando Slipstream, tu eres la que sabe dónde está Soundwave- reclama el prime.

-Disculpa, pero nunca me dijiste que tenía que hacer de guía- responde la femme cruzándose de brazos.

-Se supone que…- Optimus se queda callado observando a la criatura que asecha detrás de la femme. Slipstream toma el silencio de Optimus como una victoria y comienza a alardear.

-¿Qué pasa Autotonto? Por fin te quedaste sin palabras, ya era hora, parecía que nunca te calla… ¡AHH!- Optimus taclea a la femme al suelo evitando que el robot en forma de pantera logra acertar un zarpazo contra ella.

Optimus se recupera de inmediato dejando a la sorprendida femme con la espalda contra el suelo. La pantera intenta tacar de nuevo pero Optimus utiliza su hacha para desviar su envestida contra una roca que termina echa pedazos.

Antes de que se pueda recuperar el robot recibe un disparo de Slipstream que aunque falla logra ahuyentarlo de regreso a la obscuridad de los túneles. La femme se levanta y sacude el polvo de su chasis.

-Gracias por… eh… salvarme supongo- exclama la femme sin ver a los ópticos del autobot

Optimus sonríe y nota algo de polvo y rocas en el ala izquierda de Slipstream y pretende quitarlas pero cuándo sacude el polvo la femme suelta un chillido que podría confundirse por el de un ratón asustado y rápidamente lanza al autobot contra una pared y lo mantiene en posición sosteniéndolo del cuello con una sola mano.

-¡Qué tipo de femme crees que soy Autotonto! Me salvas y crees que puedes tocar mis alas así como así- Optimus está bastante confundido y su procesador está demasiado concentrado en buscar una forma de morir aplastado por la fuerza de la seeker como para razonar la situación.

-Yo… no…- antes de poder decir otra frase la femme aplasta la garganta del autobot con sus afilados dígitos.

Optimu decide salir del aprieto y olvida cualquier indicio de caballerismo que lo retenía a actuar contra la femme y utiliza sus piernas para acertar un golpe en el abdomen de la seeker que se ve obligada a liberar al Prime.

-¡Ugh! Maldito- se queja la femme arrodillándose pro el dolor del golpe que resulto más fuerte de lo que Optimus pretendía.

-Lo siento, pero no sé porque me atacaste- se disculpa el Prime acercándose a la femme que lo ahuyenta con un movimiento de su brazo pero el prime aun asi se acerca y le asiste para ponerse de pie.

-No sé qué es peor, que tocaras una de mis alas o que ni siquiera sabes porque me molesta- exclama la femme recuperándose del golpe.

-Puede que después de esto tengamos tiempo para que me expliques porque te molesta tanto- La femme levanta una ceja pero sonríe.

-Puede que si Boy Scout- responde la seeker con una mano en la cintura.

-No me gusta esto, estamos en una obscura y tenebrosa mina y nuestra única consolación es que Optimus confía en esa Seeker- exclama Bumblebee.

-Si Optimus confía en ella no veo porque nosotros no- contesta Sari que camina junto al enorme Bulkhead siguiendo de cerca al autobot amarillo.

-Bueno para empezar es una Decepticon y es un clon de Starscream y solo hace un par de horas intento vaporizarnos- Bumblebee se gira para encarar a sus compañeros que solo le ignoran.

-Te preocupas por mucho Bumblebee, Optimus sabe lo que está haciendo, el no confiaría en ningún Decepticon así como asi- responde Bulkhead.

-Cuando Slipstream nos apuñale por la espalda podre decirles que se los dije- termina el mech amarillo que se apresura a alcanzar a sus compañeros que ya se han adelantado.

Sari se adelanta un poco pero al doblar en una esquina se detiene y oculta detrás del muro de roca de la mina para que los pequeños robots soundwave que transportan piezas de repuesto no la vean.

Bulkhead y Bumblebee notan a su amiga y ambos asoman la cabeza por la esquina y se dan cuenta del problema que esto puede causar, doblando esa esquina hay al menos tres docenas de pequeños robots que llenan los carros mineros con piezas de nave y demás tecnología.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Bumblebee

-Yo digo que los aplastemos- responde Bulkhead preparando su bola de demolición.

-Son muchos- agrega Sari algo insegura sobre la sugerencia de Bulkhead.

-Son un montón de juguetes estoy seguro que podemos con ellos- exclama el enorme autobot que sale de la esquina y se planta frente a los pequeños robots que se detienen y ponen sus visores rojos en él.

-Muy bien enanos ¿Sera por la buenas o por las malas?- pregunta el enorme autobot verde levantando su bolada de demolición en el aire amenazadoramente.

Los pequeños robots se miran unos a otros antes e activar las armas en sus brazos, pequeños misiles que los pequeños decepticons inmediatamente apuntan contra el mech de color verde.

-Oh, no esperaba eso- exclama Bulkhead antes de tener que buscar refugio en la esquina de antes para evitar los misiles.

-Bien hecho Bulkhead- expresa el autobot amarillo y su enorme amigo solo se encoje de hombros.

Ratchet, Jazz y Arcee se mantienen a cubierto de las descargas de Frenzy usando algunas rocas de la mina pero estas ya han empezado a ceder contra los poderosos ataques, Rumble espera impacientemente detrás de su compañero para poder aplastar a los autobots con sus mazos.

-No sé cuál de los dos es peor Tu o Ironhide- exclama Ratchet dirigiendoce a Jazz que fue el que activo una alarma y delato su posición a los secuaces de Soundwave.

-Ya dije que lo sentía- responde Jazz cubriendo su cabeza de las astillas de roca que salen volando.

-Tal vez si dejáramos de pelear y nos concentráramos en el problema de ahora podríamos encontrar una solución- sugiere Arcee que asoma la cabeza sobre la roca que la cubre pero inmediatamente debe volver a cubierto cuando Frenzy le envía una descarga.

-Segura que conoces a Ratchet- exclama Jazz que recibe una palmada en la nuca de parte del médico.

-Cállate niño ¿Qué sugieres Arcee?- pregunta Ratchet a la femme de chasis rosa.

-¿Puedes crear un campo que repele las descargas de ese Decepticon?- Ratchet conestnta activando sus pinzas.

El medico sale de la cobertura cuando Frenzy detiene sus ataques por suficiente tiempo y usa sus habilidades magnéticas para crear un campo que repela los ataques del pequeño decepticon rojo que no se rinde y continua lanzando descargas.

-¡Sea lo que sea que vallas hacer niña, será mejor que lo hagas ya! ¡Ugh!- Ratchet retorcede cuando su campo repelente comienza aperder fuerza.

Arcee se transforma y acelera lo más que puede para lograr dar una vuelta completa por el techo de la mina, Frenzy y Rumble no logran reaccionar a tiempo y para cuando se dan cuenta de su fallo Arcee se transforma y usa un sable para lanzar una hoja de energía a los dos decepticons que son golpeados con fuerza.

Rumble y Frenzy se recuperan del golpe y rápidamente se marchan, Ratchet desactiva el campo de fuerza y Jazz observa asombrado a la femme de chasis rosa.

-Eso fue asombroso- exclama el autobot de elite.

-Gracias- responde Arcee sonriendo.

-Ese es entrenamiento del bueno, ya no le enseñan eso a los chicos de hoy- comenta Ratchet.

-Sera mejor seguir a esos dos, lo más seguro es que regresaran con su amo- exclama Jazz.

Arcee y Ratchet acienten y el grupo sigue el pasillo que desemboca en una enorme caverna donde Soundwave mantiene la nave autobot. El Decepticon se percata de los intrusos de inmediato.

-Torpes autobots, se empeñan en detenerme cuando los superamos en número- exclama Soundwave.

-¿No sabes contar Decepticon? Eres tu contra nosotros tres- responde Jazz. Frenzy, Rumble, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw y Ravage llegan a un lado de su amo el cual toma su guitarra teclado de un estante.

-Corrección Autobot, ustedes se encuentran en desventaja, si se rinden considerare que su desactivación sea rápida y lo menos indolora posible- declara Soundwave.

-Este sería un buen momento para llamar refuerzos- sugiere el autobot de elite pero antes de que Ratchet active su comunicador un muro de la caverna se viene abajo por una explosión.

Bulkhead sale de entre los escombros intentado quitarse de encima al ejecito de pequeño soundwaves, Bumblebee y Sar le siguen disparando a los mini decepticons restantes que intentan salir por la misma grieta que Bulkhead creo.

Slisptream y Optimus son regresados a la realidad cuando la mina entera se sacude Optimus inmediatamente se transforma y acelera para dirigirse al origen del temblor, Slipstream aprovecha que la caverna es suficientemente grande y se transforma para alcanzar al autobot.

Optimus llega al centro de la mina y rápidamente toma cobertura junto con Ratchet y Bumblebee que intentan contener a los pequeños Soundwaves que marchan hacia ellos.

-Me alegra ver que por fin llegaste Chico- exclama Ratchet usando sus pinzas magnéticas contra los mini decepticons que continúan atacando.

-Lamento llegar tarde, nos encontramos con uno de los robots de Soundwave- se disculpa el prime.

-Si quieres disculparte podrías ayudarnos con todo este desastre- declara Ratchet, Slipstream por fin llega a la caverna principal y se transforma manteniéndose en el aire con sus propulsores.

-Valla, ustedes sí que sabes armar un buen lio- exclama Slipstream observando como Jazz y Arcee intentan evadir los ataques de Frenzy y Rumble y como Bulkhead y Sari lidian con Ravage que los arrincona contra la pared.

-Slipstream, ¿Puedes darnos algo de ventaja?- pregunta el prime.

Slipstream solo sonríe antes de usar sus cañones contra el pequeño ejército de mini soundwaves y destruirlos por completo. Slipstream se cruza de brazos bastante orgullosa de su trabajo. Soundwave por su parte procesa el problema que Slipstream y su potencia de fuego superior plantean.

-Laserbeak, Buzzsaz, eliminen a la desertora- ordena Soundwave y las dos aves rápidamente envisten a la seeker que es lanzada contra un muro.

-Maldito pajarraco- maldice la femme que se desincrusta de la roca y comienza a disparar contra los decepticons voladores que por su tamaño logran esquivar sus ataques.

-Ratchet, tú y Bumblebee ayuden a los demás- ordena el prime -Necesitamos la ventaja aérea de Slipstream y mientras esas cosas no la dejen dudo que me escuche- responde Optimus y el meidco y jazz se marchan para asistir a sus compañeros.

Rumble logra acertar un golpe contra Jazz y lo deja en el suelo, el Mini Soundwave purpura alza su maso derecho con toda la intención de aplastar la cabeza de su rival pero un disparo de los aguijones de Bumblebee lanza a Rumble lejos.

Bulkhead intenta aplastar a Ravage con su bola de demolición pero la pantera es más rápida y evade el ataque dejando a Bulkhead atascado en la roca, aprovechando la situación Ravage acertar un zarpazo al hombro de autobot verde que solo puede intentar alejar a la bestia mecánica con su brazo libre.

-¡Oye déjalo en paz!- exclama Sari disparando contra Ravage y logrando acertar un impacto pero la bestia solo se queda aturdida unos momentos antes de poner su atención en la niña tecnorganica.

-¡Hey!- Llama Bulkhead y Ravage apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando recibe un golpe del enorme autobot y es lanzado lejos.

Frenzy no detiene su ataque sobre la femme de chasis rosa que intenta evitar sus ataques y lográndolo hasta ahora, Ratchet envuelve al pequeño Soundwave rojo en una esfera y la descarga se vuelve contra el dejando a Frenzy bastante desorientado y tambaleante.

Slipstream intenta acertar un tiro a los dos decepticons voladores que solo hacen círculos a su alrededor, Laserbeak activa su cañón con la intenacion de dañar un propulsor de Slipstream pero es detenido por el hacha de Optimus que se incrusta en su ala y le hace estrellarse en el suelo, Optimus recupera su arma y deja al incapacitado Decepticon en el suelo.

La seeker sin la distracción de un segundo blanco logra acertar un disparo contra Buzzsaw dejándolo fuera de combate y en picada al suelo, la femme aterrisa cerca de Optimus con una expresión neutra en su rostro y las manos en la cintura.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda BoyScout- asegura la femme.

-Puede que no, pero aun asi decidid ayudarte- responde Optimus y la femme solo deja escapar un bufido.

-¿Cómo detenemos a Soundwave?- pregunta el Prime y Slipstream pone la mirada hacia el Decepticon que por ahora no les pone atención al estar más ocupado con el resto de autobots.

-¿Vez ese contenedor?- señala la femme y Optimuz sigue su dedo hasta el fragmento de la Allsaprk que está dentro de un contenedor transparente cerca de Soundwave. Optimus solo asiente.

-Mantén ocupado a la caja musical durante unos Nanokliks y yo me encargo del resto- indica la femme, Optimus no está del todo seguro del plan y mucho menos dejar a Slipstream manipular un fragmento del AllSpark tan grande.

-No hay tiempo BoyScout ¿Confías en mi o no?- Optimus decide dar un salto de fe y confiar en la Decepticon.

-Yo me encargo de Soundwave- exclama el prime recuerda al inmovilizado Laserbeak que está cerca. El prime deja a la femme para que se prepare mientras él se encarga de conseguir un arma para igualar a Soundwave.

-Su fin está cerca Autobots, Su resistencia es ilógica e Inútil- declara el Decepticon comandando a sus máquinas contra los autobots.

-¡Hey Soundwave!- Llama Optimus disparando una onda sónica contra el Decepticon que la recibe al momento que gira su cabeza en dirección al Prime pero el golpe solo logra hacer retroceder un poco al decepticon.

-Encuentro tu intentos para derrotarme ridículos Autobot- exclama Soundwave lanzando una onda sónica contra Optimus que hace lo mismo, ambas se cancelan a sí mismas y la fuerza del coche golpea a Optimus y Soundwave, el Decepticon apenas si se inmuta pero Optimus resiente más el golpe.

-Eres débil autobot, tu incompetencia te costara la vida- el Decepticon se prepara para lanzar otro ataque contra Optimus pero recibe un disparo en la espalda de parte de la seeker que yace junto al contenedor del fragmento Allspark.

Optimus aprovecha la oportunidad y arremete una embestida contra Soundwave dejándolo en el suelo y de espaldas, Optimus no pierde tiempo y le propina varios puños en el rostro intentando dejar al decepticon fuera de combate pero Soundwave retira al primer con bastante facilidad y lo lanza lejos.

-Esta traición es ilógica, somos Decepticons, nuestros enemigos son los autobot, desiste de inmediato Slipstream y reconsiderare tu desactivación- advierte Soundwave a la seeker que rechina los dientes.

-Tienes razón en una cosa, los autotontos son nuestros enemigos pero te detesto más a ti- responde la seeker que sin preocuparse por nada más rompe el cristal y toma el fragmento de la Allspark en sus garras.

-Inaceptable- exclama Soundwave que intenta tomar a Ratbat en su forma de guitarra teclado pero Optimus usa su hacha y la incrusta en la mano del decepticon que retrocede.

-Se terminó Soundwave, ríndete- anuncia el prime. Soundwave se toma unos segundos para procesar sus opciones antes de responder.

-El plan ha sido comprometido, evaluando opciones… solución alterna encontrada- responde el decepticon retirando el arma de optimus de su mano y lanzándola al suelo, Soundwave usa los controles en su brazo y la mina entera comienza a derrumbarse cuando cargas explosivas sond detonadas.

Optimus intenta acercarse a Soundwave pero Ratbat regresa a su forma robot y ataca al autobot dejándolo confundido lo suficiente para que Soundwave se transforme y escape seguido rápidamente por el resto de decepticons.

-¡Este lugar se va caer en pedazos!- exclama Bumblebee intentado evitar las rocas del teco que se desploman.

-Tenemos que irnos Slipstream, entrégame el fragmento- anuncia el prime pero la femme sonríe maliciosamente mientras sus garras sostienen con fuerza el fragmento allspark.

-Creo que me la quedare Boy Scout, la caja musical me dio una idea…- la femme toma vuelo y hace una agujero en el techo de la mina con sus cañones -…tú y la caja musical tienen sus equipos, creo que me buscare el mío propio- anuncia la femme saliendo por el traga luz que creo.

-Autobots, salgamos de aquí- anuncia Optimus transformándose y guiando a su equipo a salida

Fuera de la mina Optimus y sus autobots observan como la mina se derrumba y la explosión lanza un haz de energía al aire alcanzando las nubes. Ratchet nota la molestia en Optimus y se acerca al joven líder.

-Tranquilo muchacho, no es tu culpa, los Decepticons siempre serán Decepticons, pero tuviste una buena intención dándole una oportunidad a esa seeker- exclama Ratchet.

-Sí, pero que esperábamos, después de todo es pariente de Starscream- agrega Bumblebee.

-Traicionar a los que confían en ella viene en su chispa- comenta Bulkhead.

-Puede que sí, pero si no logramos hacer las paces entre Autobots y Decepticons, ¿Qué esperanza tenemos para detener esta guerra?- pregunta Optimus y ninguno en su equipo parece saber que responder.

-Los Decepticons puede que hayan hecho cosas malas, pero si logramos reformarlos, si logramos hacer que se unana a nosotros… puede que un dia podamos dejar de preocuparnos por mechs como Soundwave, Megatron o incluso Starscream- explica el prime.

-Recuerda que Starscream está fuera de línea, yo digo que ya no hay que preocuparnos por el- asegura Sari.

En lo que queda de la Nemesis Slipstream modifica su rastreador usando el fragmento de la Allsaprk y algunas piezas de las protoformas inservibles que quedaron del plan de Megatron y los Lugnut Suprems.

-La fuerza está en los números, Sera mejor hace una pequeña reunión familiar- exclama la femme para sí misma sonriendo cuando la modificación funciona y le da la localización de 4 señales de energía familiares.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado recuerden dejar un comentario lo agradeceré y espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo.<strong>_


End file.
